Razor cartridges are designed to cut or shave a user's hair. The cartridges include one or more blades having at least one sharpened edge. The blades are held in place by what is commonly referred to as a housing. The housing typically includes one or more features to improve the overall shaving experience. Such common features include a guard which is located on the housing in front of the blades and a cap which is located behind the blades. The guard often includes an elastomeric member and the cap often includes a lubricating strip of some kind.
On the market today are a vast number of razor cartridge configurations. Some have big guards, some have smaller guards, some guards have elastomeric members with fins while others have elastomeric members with depressions and some guards have lubricating strips. Similarly some razor cartridges have big caps, some have smaller caps, and some caps have a lubricating strip.
In order to meet the demands of consumers, numerous designs have been configured. The numerous designs come at a cost however as much effort is spent on each design. That is, each cartridge is designed from scratch such that none of the molds and production equipment used to make one cartridge can be utilized to make a cartridge of a different design. For example, the molds and production equipment used to make the Gillette™ Mach3™ razor cartridge could not be used to make the Gillette™ Fusion™ razor cartridge. This results in higher cost as product design, molding and production equipment has to be executed separately for each product. Thus, there is a need for an alternative design to reduce cost and effort to produce different razor cartridges to meet the demands of consumers.
Ideally, one would like to start with a standard blade unit that houses the blades. One could then have the flexibility to add frames of various configurations to the standard blade unit. To keep the blade unit in its simplest form the pivot portion of the cartridge should be part of the frame and not part of the blade unit.